


Subtle?

by RealReggietales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Captain Ennoshita Chikara, Captain Yahaba Shigeru, Ennoshita is perceptive, Fluff, Kyoutani hits the ball with his left hand, M/M, Third Year Kyoutani Kentarou, Third Year Yahaba Shigeru, Yachi knows, Yahaba gets taller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: The Karasuno manager and captain both know
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 85





	Subtle?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I wrote this, it’s probably not great, and also it is Kyouhaba yet again. As always, every fic I write with third year Yahaba, he gets taller than he was in his second year

Karasuno’s manager is hiding behind the bench.

Kyoutani knows very little about the short blonde girl, but enough to know that she hasn’t changed her hairstyle since he last caught a glimpse of her in the stands last time they played Karasuno. When they lost to Karasuno.

 _They lost because of you,_ his mind helpfully supplies.

His captain, _(and boyfriend),_ is practicing his serves on the other side of the court. They’re supposed to play a practice match against Karasuno today.

Karasuno is stretching over on the sidelines, their captain, Ennoshita, leading them through some dynamic stretches.

Kyoutani is still stretching across the court from them. He’s been scolded too many times about not properly stretching, and he doesn’t want Yahaba to yell at him.

He focuses his attention on the manager, still hiding behind the bench. Her head peeks up, and when they make eye contact, she squeaks, and ducks back down.

Yeah, sure, he looks scary. He knows that. At this point, it’s become his metaphorical armor.

He turns toward Yahaba, right as he serves a ball. The ball sails across the court and slams into one of the back corners, almost out. Yahaba seems to realize this, and winces.

Then he notices Kyoutani’s eyes trained on him, and blows a kiss, grinning when Kyoutani blushes, and bows his head so no one sees how red his cheeks have become.

Yahaba walks over to him.

“C’mon. I’ll set for you.”

Kyoutani looks around, to see if anyone’s watching, and when he’s sure no one is, he places a quick kiss on Yahaba’s cheek, and nods.

Yahaba smiles, and leads him to one side of the court.

The manager for Karasuno has crawled out from her hiding place, and is tossing volleyballs to the boys, who have started doing some drills.

Her eyes lock onto Yahaba’s form, before widening, and looking away, seemingly in fear.

Oh.

Kyoutani remembers last year, when Yahaba purposefully rolled a ball towards the girl, trying to get her attention. Of course, he did get her attention, but not in a very good way. She was being protected by the other manager, and her teammates at the time, so no one could really approach her. Now, by herself without the other manager to defend her, she seems scared.

Then again, by the way she reacted earlier, she seems scared of everyone.

Yahaba sets the ball to him, and it comes up a little short, so he can’t hit it with his dominant hand, so he swings his left, like he did in the match against Karasuno.

It feels a little off, to hit with his left hand, because he’s not used to it. As he’s thinking this over, he notices Yahaba. His boyfriend is staring at him, mouth agape, and eyes wide. Kyoutani’s a bit confused, because this spike wasn’t that different from anything he’s done before, it was just his left hand doing the hitting, instead of his right.

Yahaba marches over to him, and grabs his face, squeeze slightly.

“How did you do that?!?”

Kyoutani is a bit distracted by Yahaba’s bright eyes staring down at him. He looks almost like a kid in a candy shop. With the way Yahaba is staring at him, Kyoutani can’t help but blush.

The commotion has caused Karasuno to look over at them.

Kyoutani realizes he still hasn’t answered Yahaba, and he does the first thing that comes to mind.

He shrugs and says, “I dunno.”

Yahaba laughs at this, and responds, “Well, lets do it again!”

Karasuno starts chattering, wondering what could have caused Yahaba to grab Kyoutani’s face.

Ennoshita glances at Kyoutani, who’s face remains a slight red, left over from the spectacle caused by his spike.

The Karasuno captain nods to himself, as if confirming a theory he had stuck on his mind.

Kyoutani had started spiking Yahaba’s sets again, and as he falls back down from his jump, he spots Karasuno’s manager staring.

She looks between him and Yahaba, and smiles.

Kyoutani cannot believe how perceptive that manager is.

Well, it’s not as if he was acting that subtle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like it. I don’t really like the ending that much. I did not review this and I will probably come back later to edit it.


End file.
